


Reason to worry

by Alvilda_otQ



Series: Hana has a head [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And also a teen, Angst, D.Va is a person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvilda_otQ/pseuds/Alvilda_otQ
Summary: Hana doesn't see why they worry so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, I just word-vomit and post it somewhere. This is one of those times.

Hana glanced over at the pile of unopened mail in the corner, sighing deeply. There was less now than there had been while she was a defending Starcraft champion, but more than when she was in boot camp. She had fought with Winston and the rest of the leadership for the right to continue getting fan mail, even if every item was screened and scanned and sniffed for weeks now, saying it “improved her morale”. To be honest, it mostly just made her feel guilty or inadequate for not responding to all, or  _ any _ of it. Still, thinking about her failure as a role model and pop culture icon was a vacation compared to the rest of her musings.

“Hey sweetpea,” someone drawled from her door. And if it wasn’t the resident stereotype…

“Whaddya want, Jesse?” she replied morosely, buried in a nest of blankets watching an old anime on her laptop.

“No reason to get all snippy, just wanted to ask if you’d be inclined to join us for movie night. Reinhardt dug up some real fantasy classics. Some of that stuff’s older than him.”

“Nah.” She barely even looked up from the gaudy fight scene playing out on her screen.

“Just askin’.” Hana muttered something about American forwardness, reaching for more of her favourite chocolate-covered cookies. She thought he’d left in his oddly stealthy fashion until he cleared his throat softly, making her jump. She wasn’t fond of suddenly realising she wasn’t alone.

“Jesus  _ fuck _ , it’s pretty rude to just stand there! You scared me half to death!”

“Awww, don’t be like that, hun. What’s keeping you down? Papa Jack’s in a huff.” She’d been barricaded in her room for… was it two days, now? Huh. She didn’t think they’d really notice.

“I’m fine.”

“Famous last words. C’mon, darlin’, let’s get you some real food. I’m from the South and even I can see that shit ain’t good for you.” He motioned towards the mess of empty Dorito’s bags, half-gallon soda bottles and various candy wrappers. Hana frowned, worrying at her lip. Maybe the gunslinger had a point for once. She hadn’t had a real meal since… after a quick count back, she settled on a late lunch Thursday, heading back from the training sim. Curry leftovers. It was quite a bit past dinnertime now according to her phone. The date didn’t fully sink in.

“I’ll make you mac ‘n cheese from scratch, how’s that sound?”

“I thought you said I needed to eat some  _ real _ food.” McCree ran a hand over his neck, sighing. He didn’t crack a grin as he normally would, snarking right back at her. Poor guy actually looked really worried.

“Kid, you need to eat. And move. We’re worried sick, Mei’s barely been eatin’ herself! It’s okay that you’re still upset about what happened, but you still need to take care of yourself. Locking yourself up isn’t the way.”

“I just… need my space. I’m fine.”

“I get that, I really do. But throw me a bone here. Please come and eat something. If you can’t do it for your own sake, do it for us. Please.”

Why were they so worried? Wasn’t like it was unusual behaviour for her to stick to herself on the weekends, playing retro games, hanging in bed all day, recharging.

_ You usually still come out to eat, _ a quiet voice in her head interjected. It sounded kind of like Mei for some reason.

“Maybe you’re right,” the girl conceded with a sigh, snapping her laptop shut, anime long forgotten. Her head spun when tried to stand up, protesting loudly after the long stretch of inactivity. Okay, maybe they had a point.

“That’s it, hun.” Jesse offered her a hand, like he was afraid she’d fall. She took it. No point arguing, she told herself.

“I thought movie nights were usually on Tuesday.”

“Hana, it  _ is _ Tuesday.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”


End file.
